1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dog walking belt for a dog having a habit of pulling an owner, fitted to a human to cope with a dog having a habit of pulling an owner when walking a dog, the dog walking belt for a dog having a habit of pulling an owner being configured by: a waist belt; a lower-back support pad; a hook holder; a lead-attaching hook; a shoulder belt; a main lead; a control lead hand; a control lead; a lead buffering spring; and a lead buffering spring stopper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various types of dog walking belts have been devised to alleviate a burden of a person walking a dog.
A leash attached belt for walking a pet animal disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3599735 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) is so configured to disperse an impulse force generated by a sudden action, etc., when walking a pet animal such as a dog, so that there is no hurt to an arm, a shoulder, etc., shoulder stiffness or a cramp is not brought on, and a human is not injured by falling.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3599735